


Punny Owls

by Invincible_Voldemort



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth must love owls, Athena - Freeform, Bad Puns, F/M, Humor, Owls, Percy's asking to get hurt, Puns & Word Play, Right?, Romance, because she's a daughter of Athena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort
Summary: If owls are Athena's sacred animal, Annabeth should be more appreciative of the owl puns, right? Or so Percy thought. He decides to test Annabeth's limit with the puns regarding the fierce yet fluffy bird. Warning: Puns. Terribly cheesy puns, courtesy of Percy.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Punny Owls

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on May 18th, 2014.

Percy forked his pancakes which were currently drowned in maple syrup. As he chewed, he kept his eyes trained on his girlfriend. She was, of course, gorgeous with her stunning gray eyes and curly blond hair. Her hair done up in a pony, Annabeth donned a simple white summer dress that seemed to ever so slightly from the light breeze. Sitting at her table, she was talking animatedly with her siblings. But that's not what Percy focused on. He was focusing on the small little, metallic owls adorning her two ears.

Percy, being the genius he was, decided that he wanted to test how far he could push Annabeth's limits with simply the word owl.

He jogged up to her, catching her by the waist and pulling her to his side.

"Perce, let go," she demanded. "I have to teach the archery class since Will's sick."

"Funny considering his dad is the god of healing…"

"Yeah, well, things happen. I'll catch you after the lesson."

* * *

A few hours later, Percy found himself lying on Annabeth's lap as she played with his tousled, untamed hair.

"Hey Annabeth," he said abruptly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna try something this week, so don't get mad."

"Percy, what are you up to?"

"You'll see."

With that, he got up without another word, leaving a bewildered Annabeth behind.

* * *

"Annabeth, what's an owl's best subject at school?"

"What the Hades are you talking about?"

"Owlgebra!"

"Percy, did you just tell me a really bad owl joke?" she asked with an amused look on her face, her arms crossed.

Percy didn't say anything, but the smirk was a reply enough.

* * *

Percy broke into a sprint upon seeing Annabeth leaning against a tree with a book in her hand.

"Annabeth, Annabeth! One of the Ares' kids called you an owl!"

"Who?"

"Hoo?"

"Who?!"

"Hoo?"

"Who?!"

"Oh, I see what he meant. Never mind."

He sidestepped when she threw the book at him moments later.

* * *

"Knock, Knock," he said, sneaking up from behind her.

"Who's there?" she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Owls."

"Owls who?"

"That's right! Owls go hoo!"

"Percy, I swear—" But Annabeth didn't have a chance to finish. He had disappeared just as a quietly as he had appeared.

* * *

"Hey Wise Girl, what does an owl with attitude have?" he asked as they walked to the dining hall.

Annabeth ignored him, crossing her arms before marching in front of him. She would have kept going had it not been for what Percy called out next, "Hint, you're doing it right now."

"What?" she asked in frustration.

"A scowl!"

Her face flushed, turning beet red as she stormed away.

* * *

"What do you say when an owl is searching for prey?"

Silence greeted Percy as Annabeth continued to draw her designs, blowing away a strand of hair.

Regardless, Percy continued, "The owl is on the prowl." He slapped his knee, roaring with laughter at his own pun. Within seconds however, it soon turned to roaring with pain. Annabeth made sure of that.

* * *

"Knock, Knock."

"Percy, I will punch your lights out if this is another owl pun."

Percy didn't appear fazed by his girlfriend's threat, keeping the smile on his face though he winced internally. He simply stood there, waiting for her to continue the joke.

Annabeth sighed in exasperation, "You're a kid. You know that?"

He shrugged his shoulders helplessly, still not saying a word.

"Fine, who's there?"

"Who..."

"Who who?"

... "Are you an owl?"

Looking back on it, Percy realized that it was worth it. Definitely worth it, even if it meant being put in the infirmary for the next week. Even if he could no longer pee because of a certain daughter of Athena…

* * *

Percy, being Percy, hadn't learned the dangers of messing with a daughter of Athena. He thought he was doing a service to society, testing the limits of the offspring of the wisdom goddess. For the sake of science, and his own personal pleasure, he continued his investigation.

"What happens if an owl doesn't take a wash?"

"Do you want to die?" she muttered.

"It smells fowl."

"Dear Athena, save me from this kelp for brains."

* * *

Annabeth noted that a week had gone by, but there were no signs of owl puns. He seemed to be avoiding her, or at least avoid talking to her. Their talks were limited and owl-less.

Earlier that morning, he had sent her a bouquet of her favorite flowers with a note apologizing profusely for his behavior. He had even asked her out on a date, and now, here they were in front of the Athena cabin as they stood in front of each other awkwardly.

"It was nice getting a break for a change. I enjoyed it," she kissed him softly on the cheek, blushing ever so slightly.

Percy just nodded his head, "I guess I'll see you later then?" He kept his eyes on her as he walked back towards his own cabin

She bit her lip, smiling, "Yeah. I really did have a good time, Perce."

"I had a hoot of a good time too. And Annabeth, owl always love you," he added with one last smirk before making a mad dash for his cabin.

"JACKSON!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you did like it, make sure to leave a kudo/comment.


End file.
